Getting Lost
by quantuminferno
Summary: Seto Jou; Battle City tournament blimp, Joey gets lost and finds something better... SetoJou


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Yugioh, please don't sue.  
  
A/N: I know it's probably an obvious plot, but it's still fun to write. Unfortunately though, currently I have writers block!  
  
Getting Lost By: Quantuminferno  
  
Joey walked out of his room away from Duke and Honda trying to hit on his sister and practically commandeering his space. He was sure that with all the fighting between the two his sister was virtually safe. They were friends, and they would never do anything bad. He needed the time alone anyways. It was the Battle City finals and he didn't want to be tired. It wouldn't be until tomorrow that the first duelists were chosen and he was feeling restless. He did the only thing that came to mind, walk.  
  
Joey had been walking around the blimp aimlessly for the past few hours pondering about everything and nothing at the same time. He stopped for a moment to take in his surroundings, but every hallway looked like the next and he couldn't remember which way he'd been walking.  
  
"Damn Seto for building a blimp this large," he yelled at no one in particular and added under his breath, "Damn you for being so hot too."  
  
Joey had had a crush on Seto Kaiba for as long as he had known him, and whether it was from the stresses from the past few battles getting to him or anticipation for the finals he didn't know, but what he did know was that a million scenarios were playing in his mind how he would just come upon the brunette and they'd make hot passionate love. It was a big blimp flying through the air, and the possibilities were endless.  
  
Joey shook his head in order to get some albeit nice visuals from his head and decided to head back to his room. . . if he could find it. Once again he cursed Kaiba for making every room card coded and locked so no one could open it. He decided to keep walking in hopes of finding either an employee or find something of recognition, or at least the kitchen. He looked again behind him while walking in hopes that someone would magically appear and he could ask for some sort of help until he ran into something quite solid standing in the middle of the hallway.  
  
He immediately spoke his apology only to see Kaiba staring impassively at him. Joey considered for a moment if he had just fallen asleep in the hallway and was having one of those special scenarios he'd had a hard time forgetting because a lot of them began the same way.  
  
"Mutt." It was a statement.  
  
Joey decided that it was no dream, but blushed for having such ideas, and after taking a good look at Kaiba blushed a deeper shade of red seeing a Blue Eyes White Dragon boxer-clad sex god in front of him. He determined that this might not be a daydream but it was better than anything he had imagined. He realized that he was still standing a little too close, for his comfort and took a step back.  
  
Impassive, cold stare still in place, Kaiba asked, "What do you think you're doing here?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing walking around in just your boxers? Put some clothes on for crying out loud!" Of course that's not what Joey was really thinking, but he didn't know what else to say.  
  
Kaiba smirked and Joey felt the blood rush somewhere other than his face. "Why do you care? Like what you see?" Kaiba baited.  
  
Joey chose to ignore the question and answered the more obvious question, "I was walking around, you see and I sort of got lost." He waited to hear the scoff, laugh, or rude comment, but nothing came from Kaiba. Joey looked up and he could tell that he was thinking something. He wasn't feeling too patient so started to wave his hands in front of Kaiba's face. "Hello? Is anyone in?" He was going to knock on his head, but Kaiba caught his wrist before he could do so. Joey blushed again feeling a déjà vu from one of his daydreams, and let his hand fall.  
  
"You're who Mokuba heard," Kaiba finally said.  
  
"What?" Joey tilted his head to one side, looking very much like a confused blond puppy.  
  
"Do you think I just walk around the halls in my boxers for no reason? I was sleeping."  
  
"Well, I didn't think you'd sleep in only boxers." Joey felt stupid for that comment considering that it meant that he had thought of what else Kaiba might sleep in. "Sleeping?" he continued, "What time is it?"  
  
"Close to midnight."  
  
Now it was Joey's turn to muse. He hadn't realized he had been walking for so long. The second most important thought Joey had was why Kaiba hadn't said anything mean lately. He chalked it up to Kaiba just waking up.  
  
"Wait. What do you mean I'm the one who Mokuba heard?"  
  
"Mokuba called me because he heard someone walking the halls."  
  
Joey looked sheepishly to the floor, "Sorry about that."  
  
Silence descended upon the two and Joey mused that it was far from uncomfortable just necessary to let everything sink.  
  
"I'll walk you to your room," Kaiba stated.  
  
Joey looked up in shock, to meet the clearest blue eyes that was, in Joey's opinion his best feature, though he was starting to change his mind after seeing him shirtless. He shifted his feet uncomfortably, "Would you mind showing me some other room, mine's currently being overrun by Duke and Tristan?"  
  
Kaiba frowned, "Just kick them out."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"I was joking. Not really, but I expected to hear as much from a mutt."  
  
Joey glared.  
  
"Well, are you coming or just going to glare at me?"  
  
Joey realized that while he was glaring Kaiba had been walking toward the end of the hallway. He had stopped glaring and was entranced by the movement of Kaiba's body.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get your boxers in a bunch." Joey wanted to smack himself for the slip. Of course it would seem innocent at first, but truthfully he had been staring at Kaiba's ass when he had commented. He thanked the gods and thought to himself, 'At least Seto. . . Seto? Since when. whatever. At least Kaiba hadn't really noticed.'  
  
"Mutt," Kaiba stated without turning around.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Stop staring at my ass"  
  
"I wasn't. . . whatever. Where are we going? I could swear the rooms were in the opposite direction."  
  
Kaiba stopped at a door and once again Joey ran into him, only this time because he had been trying to look anywhere else but Kaiba's ass.  
  
"Sorry about that," Joey said while the only thing that was going through his head was eye candy; well the clean version of his thoughts, every vulgarity or sexual innuendo omitted (and that's a lot of omission).  
  
Seto was leaning against the doorway looking to damn sexy for his own good.  
  
"I'll stop by your room in the morning to take you to the dining hall or if you do somehow manage to wake up before me, my room is three doors down that way. Just knock. Don't wander the halls again."  
  
Joey decided that it was now or never. No better opportunity would present itself. He closed the short distance between them and tentatively tiptoed to press his lips against the surprisingly soft ones of Seto Kaiba. He hadn't responded and Joey was starting to get scared. He had always hoped that Kaiba felt the same way he did. That all the mean comments meant as much to Kaiba as it did to him, nothing. But it seemed he was wrong. He started to pull away when he felt Seto's arms snake around his neck and back to pull him even closer. He felt Seto kiss back not too forcefully but with a careful consideration that touched Joey's heart and made him wonder how someone who seemed so cold could feel so warm pressed as close as they were together.  
  
Unfortunately, the kiss ended sooner than Joey wanted as Kaiba pulled away. He sighed and felt his knees buckle under him. He expected to fall to the hard floor but instead fell into the warm waiting arms of Seto Kaiba.  
  
"It's late and you're tired," he simply stated, and just as simply lifted Joey up and carried him into the room.  
  
For some reason, Joey couldn't get his body to listen to his commands. He didn't want to sleep and he wasn't tired. It's just that Seto's kiss had a lasting effect on Joey. It had literally taken his breath away as well as all coherent thought.  
  
"I'll wake you up tomorrow, pup," Kaiba said after placing Joey softly into bed and tucking him in.  
  
Any other time Joey might have scoffed and laughed at how insane the whole scenario really was but now it was different, and he appreciated the sound of pup more than mutt.  
  
Just as Kaiba was about to leave, Joey finally found his voice.  
  
"Wait." Kaiba stopped at the doorway. "Stay," was the only thing that Joey could manage.  
  
Seto stood frozen silhouetted by the light form the hallway.  
  
Joey didn't know what had possessed him to say it, bu the couldn't deny that he meant it. He really wanted Kaiba to stay.  
  
The door closed and Joey was left in the dark. He didn't see if Seto had stepped out or stayed as he'd requested. Joey felt the blankets move beside him and felt Seto slide in.  
  
"Thanks" was the only response Joey could think to say. He felt Seto pull him closer against his chest and wrap his arms around him. He felt safe and warm all over.  
  
"Go to sleep, pup. Tomorrow's going to be. . . different."  
  
Joey snuggled closer to the warmth that was Seto and sighed contentedly. Duke and Honda could have his room any day, as long as he had this living daydream.  
  
The End (???)  
  
A/N: I know I kept switching between Seto and Kaiba in the story, but at first there was actually a point in doing so, but after a while I was like, whatever, so sorry about that. Oh, and there really was no real plot in that, but there might be some time later. 


End file.
